1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens and to a camera body.
2. Description of Related Art
With a camera system of the interchangeable lens type, sometimes it is the case that optical characteristics and so on of the lens are stored in advance on the interchangeable lens side. The camera body refers to these optical characteristics and so on, and performs appropriate control for each of the interchangeable lenses. For example, with the digital camera system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2009-258307, a large number of items of MTF information are recorded in the lens unit. With this digital camera system, the camera main body gathers the MTF information from the lens unit, and employs this information for calculation of an HPF cutoff frequency and so on.